<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weightless by quotesandmiracles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797396">Weightless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandmiracles/pseuds/quotesandmiracles'>quotesandmiracles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>october 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robot Series - Isaac Asimov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Bondage, M/M, i still don't know what i am doing, maybe Lije just can't hide his feelings, maybe telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandmiracles/pseuds/quotesandmiracles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t actually believe it when Daneel comes to him with — very gentle, very polite, very Daneel — question:<br/>— Partner Elijah. Will you allow me to tie you up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>october 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weightless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lije doesn’t ask, never asks. He leaves all questions to Daneel. He leaves everything to Daneel, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s the point, isn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t actually believe it when Daneel comes to him with — very gentle, very polite, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daneel</span>
  </em>
  <span> — question:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Partner Elijah. Will you allow me to tie you up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, in the following stunned silence:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— It won’t change anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lije doesn’t know why he agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems that he doesn’t know anything at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Daneel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however… Daneel somehow knows what Lije wants, and needs, and won’t ask for in a thousand years. Daneel has no problems mentioning, or asking, or suggesting, and Lije is fairly sure that he wouldn’t have any problems with hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lije agrees every single time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Daneel. He trusts Daneel — sometimes he trusts Daneel more than he trusts himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when it happens — Daneel asks him, and ties him, and takes control from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when it happens — Lije allows himself to drift. To breathe. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>not think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span>s and </span>
  <em>
    <span>must not</span>
  </em>
  <span>s, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a detective, an earthman, anyone other than just Elijah. Other than Lije.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rope Daneel is using doesn’t leave any burns, any marks, but it’s strong enough for Lije to don’t even think about trying to tear it. It leaves him motionless, with arms behind his back and his head high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> close his eyes, but often enough for it to become a habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daneel’s touches are warm, gentle — a hand in Lije’s hair, a hand on the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everything’s over he offers Lije water, offers him even more comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lije agrees.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually finished it in time, wow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>